


Winter Nights

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Living together for the first time it's hard, but a winter night could change everything.





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluffly, practicing my english. Let me know if you spot any mistake, in a nice comment please.

Their first nights living together, were awful. William wasn't used to be with someone else and his treatenings were less than romantic. But everything changed one night.

Grell was shaking badly in the couch, after another reap. The cold air of that night, announced the first days of winter and the redhead reaper was trying to stop his teeth from crashing each other.

“He... hello darling" Grell said as soon as his lover walked in. “How... how was your night?"

“Overtime as usual" William noticed Grell's trembling body and his arms around himself. “Why are you still awake?"

“I... I was waiting... for you". The redhead tried to smile, but he was shaking too much. “I left... left your dinner in the oven..."

“Honestly, Grell, why don't you sit next to the fireplace?" William suddenly caressed Grell's face, causing the redhead to gasp and a little blush to spread throught his cold and pale cheeks. “Your whole body feels like made of ice".

“I... I... didn't want to... annoy you". The redhead replied, avoiding his cold stare. He was already freezing anyways. “It's your... apartment and I don't want us... to keep... keep fighting".

With these words and seeing him shaking like that, just to avoid any possible conflict in between them, William's gaze softened and his lips curved into a tiny smile.

“But that doesn't mean that you had to be sitting here, freezing till death" Grell was about to say something, for sure. Something like: _”That's what a proper wife should do!"_ or something of the sort. So instead of hearing him talk, William decided to put his arms around the redhead's petite body, holding him tightly for warm. “Just... come here".

At first Grell was speechless, but then he threw his arms around the other Shinigami and giggled happily.

“How can you be so warm, Willy darling?" Grell asked, pressing his face against his lover's vest and enjoying the warm feeling.

“Honestly..." William yawned. “The fireplace... if we are going to sleep..."

“But I don't want to move!"

“Honestly..." was all what William said, carrying the redhead, bridal style, to start a fire.

_Honestly._

 


End file.
